


Fantasy #199

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [41]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Fucking Machines, Older Characters, Sexual Fantasy, characters with disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron writes another of her fantasies down for House to read. Part of the <a href="http://heroesque.livejournal.com">heroesque</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy #199

_So, Master, I've had this fantasy - one of many as you're aware - that involves you strapping me down to a frame, positioning a machine between my legs and letting it fuck me for hours. I don't know why you'd be doing this. Whether as a punishment or a reward or a preparation for a long weekend._

 _Maybe you're going to some boring medical thing for a few hours and you want me good and worked-up when you get back. And maybe you've hooked up my cell phone to auto-answer on speaker so I can hear you when you call me from the men's room. You've sneaked out of the boring talk because you want me to hear you jerk off to the idea of me laying there, naked and writhing, waiting for you._

 _Sometimes I fantasize that you gag me so I can't say anything, to you when you call me. Sometimes you leave my mouth free like you want the neighbors to hear everything and wonder what's going on in your apartment._

 _The gag part is far less important than the machine. I imagine that you like playing with different sizes and textures of dildo attachments. I imagine that you delight in hearing the differences in my panting and moaning based in the speed of the machine._

 _When you increase the speed, my voice starts to squeak and my breathing gets quick and shallow. I can tell you're getting off on it because your jeans are tighter. You lick your lips because your mouth has gone dry. It's taking quite a bit of effort not to jump me already._

 _Sometimes, because you can't wait any longer, you have me suck you off while the machine ravages my pussy. I like those times because it lets me enjoy you and nearly endless orgasms at the same time._

 _Other times you sit back, watching the machine torturing my pussy, telling me not to come until you say. I writhe on the rack as much as I can, given how securely I've been strapped down. I love every damned minute of it. I'm so tuned on, so horny, so ready for you to fuck me until I can't see straight. And I think that if you don't do me soon, I might scream._

 _I'm very good at frustration._

 _So are you, actually._

 _You let me come, then you slow the machine and let it pump my hot little pussy for hours after that. Letting it keep my series of orgasms going until I pass out from it all._

 _When I wake up later, still on the rack with the dildo resting, stilled inside me, you'd think I'd be angry. I'm not. Rather I'm whimpering, wanting more. Wanting you to finish it. Wanting you to truly wear me out so I sleep for three days._

 _In some of my fantasies, you turn the machine on and let it run. In others, you tell me I haven't been good enough to go another round. That I have to learn how to be a good princess before I can keep fucking the machine. Or you._

 _That's so hot I'm almost peaking right then. But, again, you tell me not to._

 _Fuck. I have so many fantasies about us having one of those machines, I half-expect you to pull one out and strap me to it one night. Aren't there holidays coming up. Master?_


End file.
